Iron Boots
The Iron Boots are a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These special boots are shod with enough iron to weigh down Link significantly when worn, allowing him to sink to the bottom of bodies of water, to withstand strong winds or to press rusty Foot Switches. However, the boots impede movement on land. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Iron Boots are hidden in the Ice Cavern, where they are guarded by a White Wolfos. Link needs to retrieve them in order to gain access to the sunken Water Temple at Lake Hylia. The Iron Boots display another use in the Shadow Temple; they allow Link to resist the high winds caused by the many fans. Interestingly, the Iron Boots look near identical to the Kokiri Boots; the only difference being the iron along the soles. Also, Ocarina of Time is the only game in the Zelda series where the Iron boots are not equipped as an item, but as equipment, such as the tunics and swords. In the Nintendo 3DS remake, the Iron Boots can be equipped as an item rather than accessing the equipment subscreen, much like how they are used in later games. This was done to make areas with constant boot changing less tedious. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Iron Boots are found inside Ice Ring Isle and are necessary to access the Wind Temple. While they are useful for keeping Link grounded during strong winds and are used to activate some switches, they do not allow Link to sink in pools of water (Link automatically removes them upon entering water that is deep enough to swim in). When used in conjunction with the Hookshot, Link can pull down certain heavy statues. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Iron Boots are given to Link by Mayor Bo after Link defeats him in a sumo match. When Link equips them, he can manage to halt rolling Gorons along the trail to Death Mountain and throw them a short distance. They must also be used for Link to win a sumo match against the Goron Elder, Gor Coron, a renowned sumo wrestler among the Gorons; the boots are the mayor's secret to winning against the Gorons in sumo, as a human's weight is inferior to a Goron's without them. These Iron Boots also have a new use; Link can use them to walk along magnetized walls and ceilings. Until Link receives the Zora Armor, these boots are the only way for Link to sink to the bottom of pools of water. While submerged and with the Iron Boots equipped, Link is able to swing his sword or use Water Bombs, but will lose health if his Oxygen Meter runs out. With the boots on, Link can also attack enemies while rolling. The Iron Boots are vital for defeating dungeon bosses Fyrus, Morpheel, and Argorok. Interestingly, if Link stands over quicksand, he will immediately sink. Weight With the help of a balance scale puzzle found in the Temple of Time, it is possible to assume that the Iron Boots in Twilight Princess multiply Link's weight by more than 5 times his normal weight. By placing a total of six small statues and adding the large guardian statue on one scale, their combined weight will equal Link's by five times, yet the Iron Boots will make Link heavier than all these statues together. Somehow, despite these boots being heavy enough to render the massive and powerful dragon Argorok incapable of flight, Link can still hang from ledges and his Clawshot(s) with one hand with no problem. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Iron Boots have been confirmed to make an appearance. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items es:Botas de Hierro